


An Interesting Combination

by Slasher and Perv (SSDSnape)



Series: Consensual Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Sex, Consenual Rape, Cum Swallowing, Drabble-Style fic, Dry Penetration, Giants blood!Harry, Hate Sex, Kinky!Marcus, Large Cocks, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Post Hogwarts, Rough Sex, Savage Sex, Screamers!Harry & Marcus, Shower Sex, Spanking, Troll blood!Marcus, Versatile!Harry, Versatile!Marcus, brutal sex, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Slasher%20and%20Perv
Summary: Marcus and Harry have a love of all things Nice and Rough. Especially their sex life. Just an odd fic with lots of Sex.





	1. Marcus: The Cum Dump

Harry was standing there his large thick cock straining as he watched Marcus get into position on the bed, spreading his legs wide and exposing his tight, dry, smooth hole. Marcus' own large hard cock aching with want as it rested against his smooth chest. He looked up at Harry and whimpered. 

 

Harry sauntered across the room and climbed up on to the foot of the bed, and crawled, hunger in his green eyes as he stopped just short of his cock touching any part of his boyfriend's body. 

 

Harry then dived forward and rammed his cock home, thrusting harshly into Marcus' tight arse in one brutal thrust. Nailing the Slytherin's prostate dead on. Marcus screamed as he was roughly taken and fucked by his savage boyfriend. 

 

 _Who would've thought that Harry Potter was capable of rape? At least with us,_ Marcus thought somewhere in his sex addled mind, _at least with us this Rape was consensual._

 

Both he and Harry got off on fucking each other brutally hard, fast, and dry. They were animals in a sense. They both had creature blood running through their veins and in their heritage. He, Marcus had troll blood and Harry had giant blood. 

 

Marcus continued to scream and cry out for more and Harry fucked him hard and quick. Dirty fucks were their specialty. Both boys when the mood took them, which was most of the time generally forced themselves on to other. Brutalising the others tight heat, aiming for a gaping sloppy hole, and spent cum leaking out. Although Marcus usually was more a cum dump whore than Harry was. 

 

Marcus wailed and moaned, whined and whimpered as Harry fucked him good. Harry's cock felt wonderful pummelling his insides wide apart. And every time he rammed his prostate, Marcus yelled for more. Harry carried on pumping hard until Marcus threw back his head and gave a broken sounding roar, as he came hard spewing his large hot and thick load all over himself - without touchingly his twitching, leaking cock. 

 

The tightening of his clenching arse muscles had Harry growl and thrust harder, as he too came hard, spraying his vast globules of cum deep into Marcus' guts. Flooding him. As he rode out his orgasm, still thrusting into a sobbing, sweaty Marcus, Harry made sure that his river of cum began to leak out of his boyfriend's log-jammed sloppy and wrecked hole. 

 

Once he pulled out, he sat back and watched as his cum came running out of his broken slutty Slytherin's mangled puffy hole. Marcus whimpered and mewled as he watched his reflection in the large mirror at the foot of the bed. His spent cock twitching with interest at his wrecked hole spewing his boyfriend's cum flood.


	2. Harry: Shower Rough Fuck

Harry and Marcus liked to spice things up in their already interesting relationship. Today Marcus had reminisced about their Quidditch days at Hogwarts, and how Harry had always won when the Slytherins had the better broom. Harry pointed out that if Draco had actually bothered to play the game, instead always pissing him off with taunts, then Slytherin might've won on occasion. Later on, Harry had an idea. 

 

He put it to Marcus, the idea was to Role Play a changing room/shower scene. Marcus as the angry Slytherin Captain, at Malfoy and wanting revenge in the form of brutal rough sex, but finds a Gryffindor in the shower... the rest he left to Marcus' imagination. Later on that day, with the scene pre-set and the play about to begin, Harry transformed their bedroom into a changing room, complete with showers. 

 

 **\- AIC -**

 

He was angry... no, he was beyond angry! They had lost AGAIN! Marcus wondered why he agreed to allow that no good-ferret-faced-stuck-up-blond-cry-baby Malfoy on to the team. Yeah okay, Malfoy's dad had brought the team new brooms, but even he could see that Potter could out fly their Nimbus '01 with his 2000. Marcus stalked back to the changing rooms, wondering if he should just go and fuck Draco's arse hard, maybe that would man the boy up? 

 

He entered the changing rooms and got undressed. It wasn't until he stepped into the showers that he notice he wasn't alone. Potter was also there, already naked under the spray. Marcus felt his rage boil, forget fucking Malfoy. He could simply take Potter! 

 

A decidedly evil smirk formed on Marcus' face, as he stepped up behind the boy and forced the Gryffindor up against the wall.  
"What the--" Harry said, only the be cut off by a large firm hand covering his mouth.  
"That's a mighty fine looking arse you've got there, Potter." Marcus growled.  
Harry tried to move but couldn't and ended up screaming muffled screams, as Marcus forced his large endowment deeply into him in one harsh brutal thrust.  
"Yeah," Marcus moaned, as he quickly set up a harsh, quick thrusting motion, not caring at all that he was raping Harry Potter. He needed to get his angry rocks off somehow. And as Draco wasn't here, but Potter was, well...

 

"Merlin! You're tight, Potter!"  
Harry sobbed and cried, (secretly loving it, but made sure he didn't break character) as he was brutally fucked by the Slytherin Captain, whilst the hot spray cascaded down on them. He screamed and continued to do so, yet his voice was still muffled as Flint still had his mouth covered with that large hand of his. It felt like he was being split into two, as Marcus fucked him mercilessly. 

 

"You love it, Potter!" Marcus growled again, as he continued to brutally fuck Harry's arse. "Bet you offer it up to Wood and those Weasel Twins. Bet you spit roast them! Hm? Let them double fuck you, eh?"  
Harry felt the hand over his mouth slip down to fix itself around his throat, as Marcus continued on thrusting in and out of his arse hard and fast. Harry cried out again, only this time it was more of a wanton whimper than a cry of supposed pain. His spread legs were shaking violently (all for show of course - Harry was acting the part after all), yet his cock was hard and loving it, the friction of it trapped between the wall and his stomach was delightful. He mewled. 

 

"Your loving it you Gryffindor slut!" Marcus went on as his hand slid further down Harry's muscled body before it cupped firmly around his cock and began to fist it in time with his powerful thrusts.  
"FUCK!"  
"That's what I'm doing, Potter!" Marcus chuckled dangerously, as he picked up the pace even more, and with Harry pressed firmly up against the wall, he bent his head forward and bit Harry's shoulder. Harry almost broke character and came right then, what with his pleasure building up deep inside him. 

 

In fact it wasn't long until Harry shrieked and came hard all over the wall and himself. Marcus groaned too, with feeling the Gryffindor's tight internal muscles clench down around his monstrous cock still pounding away. A few minutes passed until he howled and came hard too, buried bollocks deep inside Potter.  
"Your good, Potter." He said, and once he had finished flooding Harry's insides in boiling hot gloopy warmth, Marcus pulled roughly out and left the showers. "You're better than Pucey, that's for sure." He mumbled to himself. 

 

 **\- AIC -**

 

"That was fun!" Harry said smiling, as he cleaned himself up before returning the room back into their bedroom. Thinking of what they could do next. He had an idea of sort forming. He smiled and put it out of his mind as he got dressed and left the room, finding Marcus dry and dressed in the lounge curled up on the sofa, reading. Harry smiled, came over and kissed his boyfriend's head before going over to the desk. Harry sat down and thought more on his idea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sample of what is to come, when I continue this fic in the New Year.


End file.
